William Turner
William Turner is a Contest Judge. He is the head of the Turner Family, a famous contest family. He's a beloved figure, who's opinion carries a lot of weigh within the contest community. He used to be a Contest Star, however as he grew older he chose to retire and become a judge. Occasionally he would participate in contests, typically making a single appearance each year after his daughters were old enough, however the ban that followed the "Turner Incident" has prevented this habit. History Early Life William Turner was born in 1300 to his parents, Daniel and Dorothy Turner, two prolific Contest Stars. He grew up closely involved in the scene as it grew from a small scene in the south of Relano, to a national interest. He grew up in Might City, and lived a mostly unremarkable childhood. Pokemon Journey In 1316 William began his pokemon journey. He openly snubbed gyms, never even attempting them, and set out purely to win competitions. He blended a style of intimidating, tough pokemon, and collected, cool pokemon. The combination proved to be very successful, especially in contrast to the cute and beautiful styles that had been popular prior to them. While both cool and strong had been attempted before, tough pokemon had been seen as kind of crass, while cool pokemon tended to be dismissed. The combination however, offset the crass perception, and gave William an edge. During this time William became close with Naomi Daniels, and speculation that the two would become a couple developed. Despite achieving no badges in his pokemon journey, William did win the Pokemon League Championship Contest, and ended up being one of the most impactful participants of the season. Contest Life After his journey, William continued to participate in contests. For a while he held steady with his style, however as it caught on, and more and more people started to copy his style, he revolutionized himself again, simply adopting a style of particularly clever pokemon using their abilities in creative ways. The sudden shift resulted in him losing a few contests, until he settled into the style. Once he was settled however, he swept the scene for another two years, before finally the scene settled down, and diversity of styles became the norm. He engaged in a relationship with Naomi Daniels, however it was short lived, and the two settled back into just being friends readily. It was during this time that William met Elizabeth. The two of them hated each other for a while, and a bitter rivalry burned between them for the next four years. After a tied contest, the two decided to finally settle their differences. What had been an argument, turned into a date, and their rivalry turned into a surprisingly effective contest partnership. For the following two years they participated in contests together, until in 1324 they were married. Family and Judging William and Elizabeth continued to participate in contests until 1334, when they gave birth to their first daughter, Elle Turner. Elizabeth retired from participating in contests, limiting her appearances to celebrity guest appearances, and the occasional judging work. William however continued to participate until 1338, when they had their second daughter, Paige Turner. Elizabeth died in childbirth, and so care fell to William. He retired from participating in contests to care for his daughters, only doing work as a judge for the following years.